


Umagang Kay Dilim

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Buhay May Asawa [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic!AU, Fluff, M/M, family!AU
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Maulan pa rin ngayong araw ng Lunes.





	Umagang Kay Dilim

Maulan ang Lunes at balik trabaho na muli ang mag-asawa. Maaga nagising ang dalawa dahil sabay silang papasok sa opisina.

Kumakain ang dalawa sa kusina habang nanonood ng T.V. Malamig ang panahon kaya nagprepera si Kyungsoo ng Milo ni Jongin at kape naman para sa kanya.

Tortang talong at scrambled egg ang agahan nila.

"Coding pa naman yung sasakyan hassle na naman pumasok nito." Reklamo ni Jongin bago sumubo ng pagkain.

"Yung payong mo nasa bag mo na ba? Mamaya makalimutan mo." Paalala ni Kyungsoo nang saglit na tumingin sa kanya bago binalik ang tingin sa Umagang Kay Ganda.

Halos laman ng balita ay tungkol sa pag-ulan.

"Nandun na. Ikaw, baka mamaya maiwan mo yung iyo." Sagot ni Jongin at inubos ang pagkain at nilagok nang dahan dahan ang Milo.

"Nasa bag ko na, mahal."

Matapos kumain ay unang naligo si Jongin, samantalang hinugasan muna ni Kyungsoo ang kinainan nilang dalawa. Hinanda rin ni Kyungsoo ang mga baon nila nang maluto ang adobong manok at saktong pagtapos niya itong mabalot ay natapos rin si Jongin sa pagligo at siya ang sumunod.

Ganito ang eksena sa tahanan ng mag-asawa tuwing may araw ng pasok.

 

\----

 

"Mahal, mukhang tuyo na mga sinampay." Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang mga damit na malamig sa kanyang pakiramdam. Paalis na sila ni Kyungsoo pero napadaan muna siya sa kanilang sampayan sa likod ng bahay.

"Mamaya ko na kunin yun. Mamaya na rin ako mamamalantsa. Halika na baka ma-late pa tayo. Mag-aala siyete na." Tapik ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang relos na regalo sa kanya ni Jongin.

Nang ma-lock ang gate ng kanilang bahay ay binuksan ni Jongin ang payong niya. Binuksan din ni Kyungsoo ang kanya at sabay silang lumakad papunta sa kanto hanggang sa sakayan ng dyip.

Pareho ang sasakyan nilang dyip at dahil suspended ang mga klase at wala gaanong tao sa kalsada dahil sa ulan ay agad silang nakasakay. Di tulad sa mga normal na araw na madalas sabit si Jongin na laging ikinaaalala ni Kyungsoo.

Tabi ang dalawa kahit masikip sa dyip. Si Jongin ang nagbayad para sa kanilang dalawa.

"Nakakatamad pumasok, mahal." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya at humikab. "Inaantok pa ako."

"Ganun talaga, Ni. Wala naman pasok bukas kaya tiis ka muna."

"Kyungsoo, wag ka magpaulan ah?" Paalala ni Jongin sa kanya.

"May payong po ako." Ngumuso si Kyungsoo sa hawak na nakatiklop na payong at tumango si Jongin.

Kinalaunan, bumaba na si Jongin sa kanyang paroroonan, pero mabilis munang humalik sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ingat. Text mo ko."

"Ingat ka rin, Ni. Magpayong ka."

Kumaway si Kyungsoo sa asawa nang makababa ito at saglit na oras din at nakarating din si Kyungsoo sa kanyang opisina.

 

\----

 

Buong maghapon pa rin ang ulan at walang humpay si Jongin sa pag-text na tamad na tamad na siya at gustong umuwi.

Ang naiibang text lang ata ni Jongin ay ang, "ANG SARAP NG ADOBO MAHAL!" at random text na puro heart emojis.

Pumatak ang alas tres y media nang inanunsyo ng manager sa department ni Kyungsoo na early dismissal na nila.

Di man aminin ni Kyungsoo pero tinatamad na rin siyang kumilos dala na rin ng malamig na panahon.

Kaya bago umalis sa opisina ay ininggit niya ang asawa sa text na, "Uwian na!"

Uwian na nga pero maulan pa rin. Kailangan pa lumakad ni Kyungsoo nang pagkalayo papunta sa sakayan.

Nang makasakay ng fx, binasa ni Kyungsoo ang reply ni Jongin. "Daya naman :((", na sinundan pa ng, "Ingat pag-uwi. Love you :***"

 

\----

 

Habang nasa biyahe si Kyungsoo, tinext siya ng hipag.

_"Soo, pumasok ba kayo ni Jongin?"_

_"Opo, ate. Bakit?"_

_"Ay ganun ba, iiwan ko sana saglit si Rahee at Reon sa inyo dahil may aasikasuhin sana ako. Ayoko sila dalhin kasi maulan. Iiwan ko sana yung dalawa sa inyo."_

_"Ate pauwi na po ako. Ano oras mo ba sila iiwan?"_

_"Mga 5. Akala ko kasi nag-leave kayo kasi wala naman pasok bukas."_

_"Ate, iwan mo na yung mga bata. Bago mag 5 nasa bahay na ako."_

_"Salamat Kyungsoo. Si kuya mo na kukuha sa kanila mamaya kung sakaling gabihin ako"_

_"Sige ate."_

 

\----

 

Pagdating sa bahay ay nagpahinga muna saglit si Kyungsoo at nagbihis ng damit. Binaba rin niya ang labahan at hinanda ang plantsahin para mamaya.

Isang ugong ng tricycle sa labas ang naghudyat sa kanya sa pagrating ng hipag at mga pamangkin. Mabilis na pumunta si Kyungsoo sa gate at binuksan iyon.

"Hello, tito Soo." Bati ni Yejin sa kanya--ang nakakatandang kapatid ni Jongin.

Bitbit nito si Reon, walong buwang gulang pa lang at si Rahee sa tabi niya na nakakapote at agad na umakap sa kanyang mga binti, apat na taong gulang. "Tito Soo!"

Tinulungan ni Kyungsoo si Yejin bitbitin ang bag na may dalang gamit ng dalawang bata dahil hirap na hirap ang hipig sa pagpayong sa kanilang tatlo at pagdala ng bag ng dalawa.

Pumasok sa loob ang tatlo.

Sinampay ni Kyungsoo ang basang kapote ni Rahee at binuksan ang T.V para makanood ang bata.

Tinanggal naman ni Yejin si Reon sa kanyang baby sling carrier at binigyan ng gatas.

"Kyungsoo, salamat ah. Kayo lang kasi ni Jongin pinakamalapit sa amin kaya kayo agad naisip kong pag-iwanan ng dalawa. Di rin naman maiwan ni Yoohee yung shop niya ngayon tsaka masyadong malayo kumpara dito sa inyo."

"Wala yun, ate. Buti pinauwi kami ng maaga ngayon. Ang lakas pa rin kasi talaga ng ulan." Ngiting sabi ni Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang bag na dala ni Yejin.

"Salamat talaga. Ikaw na bahala, Soo. Nandyan sa bag yung mga kailangan ng mga bata. Sana di ako gabihin. Pero si Donghyun na susundo sa kanila kapag ginabi ako. Salamat talaga at nakauwi ka na. Si Jongin ba anong oras pa yun makakauwi?"

"Mga 6:30 nandito na yun." Sabi ni Kyungsoo at tiningnan si Rahee na busy sa panonood ng cartoon. Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng bata.

"Rahee, be good to your Tito Soo." Humalik si Yejin sa pisngi ng anak na babae bago binigay si Reon kay Kyungsoo.

"Yes, mommy! I'll just watch T.V and be good to Tito." Sagot ni Rahee at nakangiti nang magiliw sa kanyang ina.

Sunod ay humalik si Yejin kay Reon na umiinom pa rin ng gatas sa kanlungan ni Kyungsoo.

"Alis lang si mommy to deliver the leche flans, anak. Sunduin kayo ni daddy later." Humalik din si Yejin kay Reon na bigkang bumitaw sa bote ng gatas. Nasalo ito ni Kyungsoo ngunit biglang nagpumiglas si Reon samga bisig ni Kyungsoo at gustong magpabuhat sa kanyang ina.

"Reon, babalik din ako later. Dito muna kayo ng ate mo." Kinarga ulit ni Yejin ang bata saglit bago ibigay kay Kyungsoo. Ngunit sa ginawang ito, umiyak nang pagkalakas si Reon at inaabot ang maliliit na bisig sa kanyang ina.

"Rahee, behave, anak. Alis na ako." Paalam ni Yejin sa panganay bago tuluyang umalis na may lungkot sa kanyang mga labi habang tinitingnan ang umiiyak na si Reon.

"Bye mommy!"

Hinele ni Kyungsoo si Reon para patahanin. Basang basa ang mukha ng bata at kumirot ang puso niya sa itsura ng pamangkin.

"Babalik din si Mommy mo mamaya, tahan na, Reon." Kausap niya sa bata na marahang tumahan at sumandal sa kanyang balikat. "Mamaya dadating si Tito Nini mo. Miss mo na ba siya? Miss ka na nun." Hinaplos niya ang likod ng bata at tumingin kay Rahee.

"Where is Tito Ni? I miss him." Sabi ni Rahee habang pinapadyak ang mga paa at nakanguso.

"Mamaya, Rahee nandito na yun. Nasa work pa kasi siya."

"Okay." Bulong ni Rahee bago bumalik sa panonood.

Inangat ni Reon ang ulo at pinalakpak ang mga kamay. "Baba" Sabi nito habang nagpupumiglas na makaalis sa karga ni Kyungsoo.

"Rahee, dun lang kami sa kwarto. Patayin mo ang T.V kapag tapos ka na manood, hm?"

"Yes, Tito. But can I eat something? My tum tum is hungreeh." Tapik nito sa kanyang tiyan.

"Teka." Madaling sinuyod ni Kyungsoo ang kusina at kumuha ng Hansel at Fudgee Bar. Binuksan niya ang mga ito at nilagay sa plato habang karga si Reon na panay sabi ng, "Baaaa. Baaaa."

"Wait lang Reon." Bulong niya sa bata bago pinuntahan si Rahee na ngayo'y pinatay na ang T.V.

"Tito, sa bedroom na lang po ako." Kinuha ni Rahee ang platong bitbit ni Kyungsoo at sumunod sa kanya papunta sa kwarto.

Nilapag ni Kyungsoo si Reon sa kama nila ni Jongin at hinayaang gumapang ang bata rito.

Si Rahee naman ay kumakain sa desk sa tabi.

"Rahee, papasok ka na sa school?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa pamangkin.

"Opo. Sa Wednesday." Sagot ng bata habang iniisway ang mga paa sa pagkakaupo.

"Excited ka na ba?" Dagdag niya at iniabot ang laruang bola ni Reon sa kanya.

"Yes. I have my uniform na tsaka po bag."

"Wag ka iiyak sa school ah? At pag may nang-away sayo, sumbong mo kay teacher o sa akin."

Bumungisngis ang magandang bata at tumango bago kumain muli.

Tahimik ang dalawang bata sa mga oras na sila ay magkasama. Hindi nahirapan si Kyungsoo sa pag-bantay sa kanila. Minsan iiyak bigla si Reon pero yun ay dahil nagugutom siya o kailangan na palitan ang kanyang diaper.

Ngayon, habang dumedede ulit si Reon dahil di niya naubos ang gatas kanina, tinirintasan ni Kyungsoo si Rahee.

"Haba na ng buhok mo, Rahee."

"I like it better when it's long po. I feel like a princess." Sabi ng bata.

"Ay teka, i-waterfall natin yung buhok mo, pang-princess yun." Sinuklay muli ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ni Rahee nang marahan at tiningnan si Reon na nakatingin sa kanila.

"Reon, busog ka na? Padidighayin pa kita." Ngiti niya sa bata at bumitaw si Reon sa iniinom na gatas at nakanguso. "Para kayong si Tito Ni niyo, cute cute kapag nakanguso."

"Like this po ba, Tito?" Ngumuso si Rahee sa harap niya at nagtawanan sila.

 

\----

 

Nahirapan si Jongin makauwi dahil sa lakas ng ulan, ngunit nakaraos din naman nang makarating sa harap ng kanilang gate.

Bukas ang ilaw sa loob at gutom na si Jongin para sa isa pang round ng adobong manok na luto ng asawa.

"Dito na ko!" Anunsyo niya ngunit imbis na makita ang asawa sa kusina ay narinig niya ang ingay ng tumatawang bata at pagtawa na rin ng minamahal niya.

Dumiretso siya sa kanilang kwarto at dahan-dahang binuksan ang pinto.

"Rahee? Reon?" Gulat niyang sabi sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo na napatigil sa pag-aayos ng buhok ni Rahee. "Bakit sila nandito?"

"Mahal! Nandito ka na pala. Maulan kasi kaya di ma-sama ni ate mo yung mga bata para mag-deliver ng mga leche flan niya--hala, di pa pala ako nakakapagsaing." Nataranta si Kyungsoo bigla at hindi alam ang uunahin. "Teka mahal, tapusin ko lang 'to."

"Titooooo Niiiii!" Bati ni Rahee sa kanya na may magandang ngiti.

"Ahhhh Rahee. Miss na kita. Tumangkad ka ata ah." Ngiti ni Jongin sa pamangkin bago humalik sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti bahagya. "Kaya pala di ka nagrereply sa mga texts ko. Tapusin mo na muna yan, mahal. Ako na magsaing."

Tiningnan siya maigi ni Kyungsoo. "Nabasa ka ba ng ulan? Maghugas ka muna ng katawan mo mamaya ubuhin ka."

"Para namang tatablan ako agad ng ubo. Naanggihan lang naman ako ang lakas kasi ng hangin kanina." Sabi niya habang dinudutdot ang pisngi ni Reon. "Reon, miss na rin kita. Chaba chaba mo na." Gigil na sabi ni Jongin at tinanggal ang ubos na bote ng gatas sa unan. "Dumighay na ba si Reon, mahal ko?"

Natapos rin sa wakas ni Kyungsoo ang pagtali sa buhok ni Rahee na ngayo'y tuwang tuwa sa itsura niya sa salamin.

"Thank you, Tito!"

"Welcome, Rahee." Ngisi niya at marahang kinarga si Reon para padighayin ito. "Ni, may bahaw pa ata na kanin. Kung gutom ka na yun na muna kainin mo. Pasensya na, nakaligtaan ko na na itext ka tsaka mag-saing. Init mo na lang din yung adobo sa kawali. Rahee, gutom ka na ba?"

Umiling si Rahee at tumayo sa tabi ni Jongin. "Tito, do I look pretty po ba?"

Nilapat ni Jongin ang palad sa ulo ni Rahee at ngumiti. "Oo naman. Galing ni Tito Soo mo magtirintas ano?"

"Waterfall yan, Jongin." Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Ganun din yun."

Dumighay na si Reon.

"Ay very good, dumighay na ang baby." Tapik ni Kyungsoo sa likod ni Reon. "Magsaing na tayo, gutom na si Tito Ni. Mahal, maghugas ka na. Ako na bahala rito."

"Sige." Ngiti ni Jongin habang pinipisil ang matabang pisngi ni Reon bago tumungo sa banyo.

Matapos nilang kumain, habang nakatayo si Kyungsoo na kumakain dahil karga niya si Reon at nakailang pilit na rin si Jongin na siya na ang kakarga sa bata, kumain din si Rahee ng nilutong adobo ay bumalik ulit sila sa kwarto.

Si Jongin muna ang nagbantay sa mga bata habang naghuhugas ng pinggan si Kyungsoo.

Nasa kanlungan ni Jongin si Reon habang naglalaro sila ni Rahee ng Snake and Ladders na ginugulo naman ng maliit na bata.

"Reon, behave please." Nguso ni Rahee sa kapatid.

"Gusto rin maglaro ni Reon, ate Rahee."

Nilayo nila bahagya ang boardgame at umulit sa paglalaro. Sa paraang ito, di na maabot ni Reon ang nilalaro.

Pumasok si Kyungsoo sa kwarto at saglit na pinanood ang tatlo. Nakaramdam siya ng tuwa sa dibdib at marahil ganito ang pakiramdam ng pagiging magulang sa mga musmos.

"Pwede ba ako sumali sa inyo?" Paalam niya sa dalawang naglalaro. Pero napansin niya ang pagbagsak ng mata ni Reon. "Ay mukhang may inaantok na."

At tuluyan na ngang sumandal si Reon sa dibdib ni Jongin.

"Ay tulog na ang bebi." Sabi ni Jongin at inihiga na si Reon sa kama. "Wait lang Rahee. Napalitan mo na ba ng damit si Reon, Soo?"

"Oo napalitan ko na sila ni Rahee kanina."

"Hay, ang bilis lumaki ng mga baby." Komento ni Jongin habang tinitingnan si Reon nang taimtim.

"Maliit lang din naman si Rahee dati, pero tingnan mo ngayon, kamukhang kamukha na niya si Ate Yejin."

Humikab na rin si Rahee.

"Oo nga eh. Bilis talaga ng panahon. Isang iglap lang, may boyfriend na to si Rahee."

Hampas ang nakuha ni Jongin sa asawa. "Bata bata pa niyan, boyfriend agad? Aral muna, Ni."

"Biro lang, mahal." Nguso nito habang hinahaplos ang brasong nasapak.

Biglang may bumusina sa labas ng bahay.

"Daddy. That's Daddy, Tito." Biglang tumakbo si Rahee sa labas ng kwarto at sinundan ito ni Jongin.

Binuksan ni Jongin ang gate at ayun na nga, naroroon na si Donghyun at Yejin.

"Ate, wala ka ba leche flan na dala?" Salubong niya sa ate niya na agad pumasok sa gate at mabilis na niyakap  ni Rahee.

"Wow leche flan agad ang hanap wala man lang 'miss na kita ate'?" Rumolyo ang mga mata ng ate niya at kinarga naman ni Donghyun ang anak.

"Eh di miss you, 'teh." Paglalambing bigla ni Jongin sa nakakatandang kapatid.

"Baliw." Singhal ni Yejin.

"Pumasok din pala kayo ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Balita ko sa Huwebes pa titigil tong ulan. Asan na si bunso ko?"

"Daddy, tulog na si Reon. He's with Tito Soo." Sagot ni Rahee habang papasok sila sa loob.

"Ako na kukuha kay Reon." Sabi ni Yejin at dumiretso sa kwarto.

"Jongin, ito pala yung leche flan para sa inyo ni Kyungsoo." Iniabot ni Donghyun ang maliit na bag na may lamang tupperware. "Salamat sa pagbantay sa mga bata. Nagpapanic yan kanina si Yejin. Di naman ako pwede makapag-undertime sa trabaho. Kaya salamat talaga."

"Wala yun kuya. Anytime pag kailangan niyo ulit babysitter dito lang kami ni Soo. Miss ko na rin mga pamangkin ko eh." Tawa ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, salamat talaga ah. Nagdala ako leche flan para sa inyo ni Jongin." Pasasalamat ni Yejin kay Kyungsoo habang buhat ang tulog na na si Reon.

"Wala yun, ate. Buti na lang talaga maaga kami pinauwi kanina. Tsaka nag-enjoy naman akong kasama yung dalawa."

Tumayo sa tabi ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, kaharap sina Yejin.

"Salamat ulit. Next time, Kyungsoo, gawa tayo cupcakes. Una na kami, gabi na rin at baka lumakas pa yung ulan."

Hinatid ng mag-asawa ang pamilya ni Yejin palabas. Humalik si Rahee sa dalawa at nagpaalam na pero binida muna ang buhok na gawa ni Kyungsoo sa kanya sa kanyang mga magulang.

Matapos makapagpaalam ay ni-lock na ni Jongin ang gate at pumasok na sila sa loob. Kumain pa sila ng kaunti ng leche flan na dala ni Yejin saglit bago pumasok sa kanilang kwarto.

Humikab si Kyungsoo at halata ang pagod sa kanyang mukha.

"Mahal, tulog na. Pagod ka na." Utos ni Jongin sa kanya pero tumungo pa rin si Kyungsoo sa mga plantsahin niya.

"Mamamalantsa pa ako, Ni."

Yumakap si Jongin sa likod niya at dinala siya nito sa kanilang kama. "Walang pasok bukas, kaya bukas na yan. Tulog na."

Nilobo ni Kyungsoo ang mga pisngi nang makahiga na sa kama nila.

Hinila ni Jongin ang beywang ng asawa tsaka hinalik-halikan sa mukha. "Bukas na yan. Antok na rin ako, mahal ko."

Kumurap si Kyungsoo sa kisame bago tumingin kay Jongin na akmang pipikit na ang mga mata. Sumimangot siya rito.

"Ni, may nakakalimutan ata tayo."

Umungol na lang si Jongin sa tabi niya.

"Di pa tayo nag-tutoothbrush."

At di pa rin nila napapatay ang mga ilaw sa buong bahay.  


**Author's Note:**

> Katamad diz rainy season mga shiz.


End file.
